


Rising as L1l46a6ar1 - VinShie - Wattpad

by Pistachio_890



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pistachio_890/pseuds/Pistachio_890





	Rising as L1l46a6ar1 - VinShie - Wattpad

Rising as L1l46a6ar1 - VinShie - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [In the mood for Historical Fiction?](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1018583340)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F254411844-rising-as-l1l46a6ar1)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F254411844-rising-as-l1l46a6ar1)  


  
  


# Rising as L1l46a6ar1 

  
  
10 Reads  
  
1 Vote  
1 Part Story  


  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Pistachio_890)  
**By[Pistachio_890](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Pistachio_890)**  
  
Ongoing -  Updated Jan 10  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F254411844-rising-as-l1l46a6ar1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Rising+as+L1l46a6ar1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F254411844-rising-as-l1l46a6ar1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F254411844-256-k210563.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23science-fiction+This+is+the+story+of+my+main+OC%2C+how+she+got+her+powers%2C+and+her+true+life+behind+the+smile+she+often+wears+while+downtown.+Life+has+been+hard+for+her%2C+she+felt+she+can%27t+find+her+place%2C+she+had+trauma+from+her+old+agency%2C+new+scars+from+new+eight+offering+agencies%2C+her+future+is+unsettled+till+she...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F254411844-rising-as-l1l46a6ar1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D254411844&caption=%3Cb%3ERising+as+L1l46a6ar1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F254411844-rising-as-l1l46a6ar1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0AThis+is+the+story+of+my+main+OC%2C+how+she+got+her+powers%2C+and+her+true+life+behind+the+smile+she+often+wears+while+downtown.+Life+has+been+hard+for+her%2C+she+felt+she+can%27t+find+her+place%2C+she+had+trauma+from+her+old+agency%2C+new+scars+from+new+eight+offering+agencies%2C+her+future+is+unsettled+till+she+happens+to+bump+into+recruiters+of+an+agency+one+day%2C+she+happens+to+accept+their+offer%2C+it+turns+out+she+and+the+agency+have+something+in+common%2C+they+want+to+get+revenge+and+get+rid+of+the+political+dynasties.+Soon+after+she+got+into+the+agency%2C+she+felt+in+place%2C+she+met+trustworthy+people+and+most+of+all+forgot+the+other+8+offering+agencies%2C+it+was+all+smooth+going+till+one+day%2C+...+%0AWhat+happened%3F+...%0AIn+this+story%2C+we+will+find+out.&tags=null%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cscience-fiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F254411844-rising-as-l1l46a6ar1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F254411844-rising-as-l1l46a6ar1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/254411844)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Rising%20as%20L1l46a6ar1&body=Rising%20as%20L1l46a6ar1%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F254411844-rising-as-l1l46a6ar1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[ Read ](https://www.wattpad.com/1008452377-rising-as-l1l46a6ar1-author%27s-introduction)




  
New Reading List  


## 
    
    
    This is the story of my main OC, how she got her powers, and her true life behind the smile she often wears while downtown. Life has been hard for her, she felt she can't find her place, she had trauma from her old agency, new scars from new eight offering agencies, her future is unsettled till she happens to bump into recruiters of an agency one day, she happens to accept their offer, it turns out she and the agency have something in common, they want to get revenge and get rid of the political dynasties. Soon after she got into the agency, she felt in place, she met trustworthy people and most of all forgot the other 8 offering agencies, it was all smooth going till one day, ... 
    
    What happened? ...
    
    In this story, we will find out.

  * [action](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/action)
  * [backstory](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/backstory)
  * [bloodandgore](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bloodandgore)
  * [comebacks](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/comebacks)
  * [deception](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deception)
  * [drama](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/drama)
  * [fire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fire)
  * [inspired](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/inspired)
  * [lgbt](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
  * [medicine](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/medicine)
  * [memories](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/memories)
  * [murder](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/murder)
  * [powers](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/powers)
  * [province](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/province)
  * [revenge](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/revenge)
  * [science](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/science)
  * [sciencefiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
  * [superpowers](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/superpowers)
  * [trauma](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/trauma)
  * [vaccine](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vaccine)



  * Table of Contents
  * Details



  * [ Author's Introduction ](https://www.wattpad.com/1008452377-rising-as-l1l46a6ar1-author%27s-introduction)



## Get notified when **Rising as L1l46a6ar1** is updated

  
Sign up with FacebookSign up with Google  


OR 

Sign up with Email  


If you already have an account, Log in.

By continuing, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://www.wattpad.com/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy).   


  
  
# **295** in **science**  
[See all rankings](https://www.wattpad.com/story/254411844-rising-as-l1l46a6ar1/rankings)  


  
All Rights Reserved   


  
  
[ Report this story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F254411844-rising-as-l1l46a6ar1)  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/205180569-the-final-fight)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/205180569-the-final-fight)

[ The Final Fight 2000 Junior was just a young boy, but now he has the weight of the world on him. No friends No family Only enemy's And energy ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/205180569-the-final-fight)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/253263634-tekel%27s-back-story)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/253263634-tekel%27s-back-story)

[ Tekel's back story  201 Tekel is an OC I wrote for my OC world (Runes and Souls) have fun reading it ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/253263634-tekel%27s-back-story)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/250067442-alpha)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/250067442-alpha)

[ Alpha 1413 The year 2200 was when the year the world started to fall apart. Pollution had finally caught up with the world and it was combing to and end. A group of scientists cre... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/250067442-alpha)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/250624725-bob-and-the-waste)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/250624725-bob-and-the-waste)

[ Bob and the Waste 1720 A man named Bob attempts to outrun the United Waste Administration to deliver a message to the resistance forces at Camp Owl. ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/250624725-bob-and-the-waste)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/217080139-oblast)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/217080139-oblast)

[ Oblast 2830 Kdysi v dějinách lidstva nastal technologický pokrok, který ho málem vyhubil. Tajná vládní organizace ONPI shromažďuje nadprůměrně inteligentní děti a od jejich narození... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/217080139-oblast)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/202430277-space-galleon-javelin)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/202430277-space-galleon-javelin)

[ Space Galleon Javelin 67910911 It started as a tale like any other: a pilot with delusions of grandeur stumbling upon a mysterious, seemingly derelict, ship in the desolate reaches of space. A find to... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/202430277-space-galleon-javelin)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/192570151-la-fuite)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/192570151-la-fuite)

[ La Fuite 4211 (terminé) Dans un monde détruit par les dérèglements climatique, Charlotte tente de rester en vie. Elle fuit vers le sud, vers la mer, poursuivie par un groupe de chasse... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/192570151-la-fuite)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/236646879-tiger%27s-eye)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/236646879-tiger%27s-eye)

[ Tiger's Eye 2361049 It is the year 2086. After the cloning revolution, cloned crops and livestock are well underway towards becoming the staple food supply of planet Earth. Enter Esme Power... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/236646879-tiger%27s-eye)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/247419344-osirus)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/247419344-osirus)

[ Osirus 1241310 A boy enters a virtual reality game to help his family. Only problem is, nobody has ever won. ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/247419344-osirus)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244911550-unbreakable)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244911550-unbreakable)

[ Unbreakable 4170 A series of short stories about the adventures of Space Cruiser "Unbreakable" and its' motley crew. Nerdy, silly, and provocative! Enjoy! ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244911550-unbreakable)

  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




End file.
